Glitch
by TheFanOfCrossovers
Summary: Naruto does not realize it, but his life is a video game. and now there is a glitch. Au Life is a game fic early chapters have femnaru romance later on
1. And then the world broke

**Glitch?!**

**Chapter One**

**(AN: **Hey there, I am changing this so much it is not even funny, i realized how badly the actual story was going, and how i would never read it if I was looking for a story, so I am editing this so much that it won't even be funny. i am having Naruto be the main character, and that is about it. there is no more planning going into this, besides life is a game elements

. **{I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO BETA THIS!} **

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO.)**

The Juubi roared, black flames spreading into the sky, melting the buildings of Konoha, stomping forward his ten scaled tails swinging behind him, crushing man and mountain, building and stone. Naruto gazed up in horror, fear evident on his face. "WHAT THE FU-"he was cut off as the Juubi clawed paw came down on him, squishing him into a paste, right next to the remains of the rest of the village, the academy he had just graduated from in ruins, the sky a patchwork quilt of the universe, bushes and moons and pieces of toes stitched in, along with the ground falling out of the universe, a black void slowly spreading.

As I looked around, seeing the black nothingness that surrounded me, with a shining blue screen in front of me, showing my Score: but what is this score for, and what happened after I graduated? Oh yeah, I died… wait, why the hell am I still alive? And I seem smarter then before… my god, I was kind of stunted in my growth, I wonder why I am so calm, is it some kind of thing the game is doing to my mind?

**Score**

**Positive**

Lived until- 12 + 12 Points

Died by glitch + 100 points

Invented Oiroke + 5 points

Mastered Henge +5 points

Improved Henge + 5 points

Mastered Kawarimi + 5 points

Mastered Kage Bunshin + 100 points

Gained Precious Person- Hiruzen Sarutobi

Gained Precious Person- Iruka Umino +10 points

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]**

**Negatives**

No Negatives Found

** [-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]**

**Overall Score**

Points Found: 242 points

Karmic Rating: Innocent

Sphere Chosen: Evil

Biju Chosen: Evil

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]**

**Awards**

**Avatars**

** Unspeakable Beast-**

**Die by a glitch.**

**Die before getting a Genin team**

**Naruko-**

**Invent Oiroke technique**

**Saseke**

**Knock out a Kage with the Oiroke**

**Unlockables**

**Unlocked: Played First Game**

**Main Menu**

**Options**

**Reality Modifiers**

**Pausing**

**Perks**

**Mini Map**

**Map**

**Cheats**

Party

Romance

Levelling

Secrets

Avatars

**Perks**

Unlocked

Calm Mind Perk

Chick Magnet Perk

Power Perk

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]**

I stared at the large list of things I just unlocked. And then I stared some more.

"What? Am I supposed to just **Continue**-"

And then suddenly I was falling again, sliding through a black tunnel, until I landed in a grey sewer. One door lead to the left and was illuminated by a bright white light, another was straight ahead and was sheathed in grey chakra, and yet another was pure, burning, bright red. I looked around curiously, "Huh, what is this place? I think it might be the morality selector." I walked to the door with the bright white light. Next I saw another room, and there were thousands of chained statues. One was unchained, and looked incredibly monstrous, it was pure black, with three arms, each coming off of it at different angles, blood oozing from its eye sockets, three long legs, and a mouth on one knee, slavering and spitting. I recoiled, away from the strange beast "Oh god! What the heck is that?" I tapped it lightly, a screen popping up in front of me.

** Unspeakable Beast**

After being sealed, the young Naruto started writhing in agony, the seal made dysfunctional by the death god, released Kyuubi's chakra, free to do as he wished as long as he was in a human flesh body. As if to taunt the people remaining there, he kept the boy in control, but fed him lies and hatred, nurturing a tiny seed of evil inside of the boy, disfiguring him, and telling the boy that the others were doing it. As the disfiguring process completed, the boy screamed in pain, scratched out his eyes with his new huge claws, and his mouth, screaming still with teeth the size of most fingers, sharp as a kunai, the boy was stuck in the interrogation department, scaring the people taken into giving up information. This beast is till loyal to Konoha, although in his own, twisted evil way. Can be taken back to the light, and once he is the disfigurations will remove themselves, and the Kyuubi will be locked down tighter than ever before, and Naruto will then gain +100000 to Attractiveness

Stats:

Strength: 1000

Stamina: 1000

Attractiveness -1000

Mana: 1000000000000

Chakra: 1000000000000

Charisma: –1000

** Would you like to select?**

**[Yes] [No]**

"NO! nonononono! Oh god, no." I stumbled away from that creature, trying to find my other unlocked statues. I looked at Saseki, she was wearing very skimpy clothing, winking at me. I avoided her like the plague. I looked over at Naruko. She looked like a shy version of my Oiroke, her hair let down, and wearing a form fitting pure black jumpsuit with multiple scratches in it, with a large black cloak covering her from shoulder to shoulder, and down from there, covering her and making her appear like she was wearing a large robe. She had a look of fear on her face.

**Naruko**

After sealing the Kyuubi into his daughter, Minato Namikaze died. Naruko was a very lonely child, having been kicked out of the orphanage before she could trick herself into being happy all the time, without barley even knowing how to speak, she was taught as well as Sarutobi could, only learning enough to function in the Academy, and then, Sarutobi sent her there, hoping that one of the teachers could teach her language and the ninja arts to protect herself there.

Stats:

Strength: 5

Stamina: 100

Attractiveness 10

Mana: 500

Chakra: 10000

Charisma: 10

** Would you like to select?**

**[Yes] [No]**

"Huh. Much better then that thing over there, I would **Accept**-" suddenly, Naruto, now Naruko was falling through a black tunnel, now feeling weights on two parts of his chest. The room he had landed in had a three more doors, one door had paintings of the Biju he rememberd, another had pictures of strange winged aliens, and yet another had pictures of natural disasters. I walked into the one that seemed the most normal to me, cursing the fact that apparently Accept was also an Accepted word for Yes. As I walked in the door, I saw another glowing blue menu in front of me.

**Perks**

**Chick Magnet**

**You are attracted to females, and females are attracted to you.**

**Select?**

**[Yes] [No]**

**Calm Mind**

**Your mind is calm, and you remember your past life, and what is happening now, however, debuffs from your avatar will still effect you, like Insanity, or Lack of Language**

**Select?**

**[Yes] [No]**

**Power**

**You are able to choose three powers, each incredibly powerful, however they are only unlocked when you reach a heightened sense of danger.**

**Select?**

**[Yes] [No]**

I select all three, wanting to keep my sexuality, and remember what I can, and it is not that long until I reach the wave mission, isn't it?

As I press the buttons, another door opens up in front of me, leading down into another black pit. As I leap in, I can feel myself stomping around, killing ninja. Oh god, how do I stop this?

As I fall through the Kyuubi, I can feel myself falling through the ground, into the newborn baby girl…

I wake up at the foot of the hokage monument, curled up in my blanket, the cold wind making me shiver. I looked down, seeing the part of town where my apartment was, it was unsually covered in people, so they were probably already ransacking the apartment.

I turned at looked at my true home, the cave had one tiny entrance and that was often blocked by a waterfall.

I stared, looking through the new memories I had gotten, and suddenly I was falling again, through the floor, until I fell flat on my butt, a male again staring at three large spheres, one was shining a bright white, and another was glowing a blood red, black energy swirling around it, and the one in between the two was a dull grey, like a dirty crystal.

All three had glowing words above them, Evil, Good, Neutral. I stared, reaching my hound out, touching…

**Authors note**

**Edited the ending and added an Are in.i forgot two parts of character creation, so i decided to have the last ending be a preview to the character  
**

**Working on the next chapter, thanks for the reviews wonderful readers :D**

**Please do not expect regular updates, because I mostly get my ideas from playing games, like Goat Simulator and Shadow Warrior, or Skyrim. I will probably have a Crossover element like in Fishcake Chronicles, except with goat simulator. I will be taking ideas from all of the video game fan fictions I have read.**


	2. Off to a new start nevermind

I touched the grey sphere, and the world around me dimmed, as the two crystals left, shattering as the other crystal morphed and shimmered, a door appearing in the somewhat transparent crystal. As I opened the door, I felt myself fall into the hole a scream leaving my mouth as I land on the ground I see three paintings, one of the Kyuubi shattering a village with a Bijudama in his mouth, the beam blasting into the sky. Another was of the Kyuubi sleeping with three small Kitsune, each with two tails, with Orochimaru, sneaking up, the Kusanagi in hand. There was one more, of the Kyuubi with a halo, and a random ninja, sneaking up on the angel Kyuubi, with horns protruding from his head. Each one had a blue screen appear, each with three words-

**Choose This Bijju?**

**[Yes] [No]**

I chose the one with Orochimaru, saying "yes!' to the screen, watching the other pictures become blank as the one I was looking at slowly faded out of sight. Another screen popped up, this one with three boxes with an arrow pointing down next to the box. I pressed the arrows, watching a large list fill the screen.

**Ninja Techniques [Yes] [No]**

**Shape shifting [Yes] [No]**

**Spell Making [Yes] [No]**

**Absorption [Yes] [No]**

I chose Ninja Techniques, shape shifting, and Absorption, and then I selected the Yes button, this time expecting the fall, landing on my feet uninjured. I looked forward, and there was another box. This one was a text box, "What is this thing?" I wondered, watching as what I heard myself say appear in the box and then get crossed out. "Um… what is this, age? Twelve? As I said twelve, the box disappeared and I saw myself vanishing into a pit.

I sat in Iruka-sensei's class, watching my surroundings, trying my hardest to hide in the corner, Hinata-chan sitting in front of me as the rest of the rookie nine sat there. I just couldn't do it! I just cant go up there and say hi, what if they don't like me what if…

As soon as class was over i ran outside, when a tile from the roof above me fell and landed on my head, giving me a concussion, and the fall down from the stairs killed me, battering my brains into the stairs.

I sat up in the main menu. "what?! Did I just…" I stared, looking at my new score.

**Score**

**No Positives Found**

**Negatives**

**No Negatives Found**

**Awards**

**Goat:**

Have an empty positive and negative score

**Unlockables**

Avatar statues-

Play two games

I stared forward, smashing the options button.

The Starting Point was set to Mid Academy

I looked through the list of staring points, baby, Toddler, small child, early Academy, Mid Academy, Team Assignment.

I tapped on team assignment, seeing team Seven Eight Nine and Ten come up, and then I tapped team Seven. A new screen appeared this one with a picture of kakashi on the top, with a blacked out picture, and two question marks. I tapped one of the question marks, and I saw a list of most of the shinobi in the rookie nine. I tapped on two random faces, and ended up with…

**[AN: hey guys! another new chapter. this one is pretty short, but i need your help on who naruto should be teamed with. i dont care what reason, but i have no clue who to put him with. i am not going to do the female Avatar, it is just simply too hard to write. some reccomendations on an avatar would be nice too, should i do Basic Naruto, Goat, or Unspeakable Horror. if i do unspeakable horror i will probably end it pretty quickly, but i will do the same for goat. so tell me if you want to see either one. thanks for all the reviews last chapter, **

**thanks Kffs for your nice review, amd there it is Malix2. i will be ending the femnaru arc. it lasted for all of a paragraph.  
**


End file.
